


Your Quirks Turn Me On

by exbex



Series: the Lew/Turnbull series [6]
Category: Californication, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Your Quirks Turn Me On

Going commando had sounded like a great idea earlier that morning.  Turnbull got turned on whenever Lew wore the kilt and the boots, and Lew had figured that Turnbull would make that surprised/happy noise upon coming back from his shift to discover that he had easy access, and the surprised/happy noise is on the list of Lew’s fourteen favorite things about Turnbull.  Lew also likes the little forehead twitch of frustration even more though, so he had decided to go down to the Consulate where Turnbull was doing guard duty, and sit across the street on a park bench, legs spread suggestively.  (Anybody else who happened to get a free show could thank him later).  But of course it’s hotter than hell, and certain parts are starting to get real uncomfortable. 

 

Better to switch the plan and whisper salacious things about how he’d like to fuck him, right there in his uniform in Turnbull’s ear, watch him start to sweat even more, return home for a shower before Turnbull gets off shift and comes home to bend him over the back of a chair and fuck him senseless.

 

That old lady could hear awfully well, Lew decided later.  The look she’d given him was none too friendly….

 

Lew heard the sound of Turnbull’s boots walking rapidly up the stairs.  He placed himself strategically on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, putting the Ashby leer in place.  Turnbull entered the bedroom, his forehead twitching with frustration, glistening slightly with sweat.

 

Lew grinned.  “Fuck Renny, that’s a huge boner ya got there…”  He was unable to finish his train of thought as Turnbull was all over him, kissing him soundly, pushing Lew’s t-shirt up over his ribs, placing a trail of kisses his chest and stomach before hiking up the kilt.  Lew briefly wondered if he was even going to last as Turnbull made the little surprised/happy noise, then proceeded to tongue his balls, slowly, one at a time, before deep-throating his cock and swallowing as Lew came his brains out.

 

Lew was so fucked out that it took him a moment to realize that Turnbull had retreated into the closet and left him on the bed, with nothing on but the boots and the t-shirt, still pushed up to his collar bone.  “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Turnbull emerged from the closet, naked, his cock leaking hard, a hanger in hand, carefully folding the kilt over it.  “No real Mountie would leave his or her uniform laying on the floor,” he informed Lew in that chiding voice that should not be so sexy.

 

“And the kilt?” Lew raised an eyebrow.

 

“It would be an insult to your heritage to fail to store it properly,” he smoothed it on the hanger, and Lew could have sworn Turnbull was going to get off from just touching the wool.

 

“You’re a freak.”

 

“That’s impolite Lew.”

 

“Why don’t you come over here and do something about it?”

 

“Gladly.”


End file.
